


Where the Morning Kisses Him

by Lafietries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafietries/pseuds/Lafietries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never quite thought you were capable of loving someone this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Morning Kisses Him

You love mornings. You love them because when you finally manage to blink your eyes open, the sun is just managing to break through your window and it butters the man next to you, lighting up his pearly skin in the way that makes you reach out and trail your fingers around the patterns of light. You trail your knuckles down the side of his neck and along his shoulders, appreciating the dip of his collar bone and the little sigh that escapes through his nose. The sound makes you smile and you let the pads of your fingers slide down to his chest, feeling his soft skin and even breathing. You're not really a poetic kind of person, but you think that he must be made of the moon and all of the stars, that he's made poetry.

You let your hand trail further down where you use a single finger to trace lightly around the shape of his stomach and the top of his hip which is just barely peaking out of the blanket coiled around both of your waists. His skin is nearly translucent here and you can just see the blue of his veins below the skin. You trace these too before you let your hand lay flat against his waist and inch a little closer to him. You lay your head on his shoulder carefully so as not to wake him up and rub light circles just below his ribs with your thumb.

You stay like this for a while, pretending that you can hear his heartbeat through his shoulder, until he rouses enough to blink blearily at you with sleepy orange eyes. The sight makes your heart flutter so you lean up to kiss him. When you pull back the corners of his lips are turned up in a small smile and that’s another thing you love about mornings; Strider just can’t seem to hide his expressions from you before he’s out of bed. 

You breathe out heavily and your knuckles trace back up his side to his face and you rub his across his jaw with your thumb. 

“Like what you see?” he quirks an eyebrow at you teasingly. The action makes you chuckle and you nuzzle into his neck to hide your faint blush.

“You’re beyond a doubt the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” You admit.

Dirk rolls over on his side and reaches around you to tug you closer until your pressed up against one another and one of his hands is ghosting through your hair.

“We should get up,” you mumble into his neck, and he immediately hums in complaint.

“Or,” He presses a kiss to your forehead as if it will make his argument more convincing, “we could stay in bed and make out.”

You laugh and trace your nose up his neck to his cheek, “As tempting as that sounds Strider, Roxy’s visiting later.” You press into his cheek as he pushes the blanket a little further down your hips teasingly. “You wouldn’t want to scandalize our dear friend with our shenanigans now would you?”

Dirk pulls back from you just enough so that he can plant slow kisses around your face. You sigh and he catches your lips with a lingering kiss that has you thinking that maybe you could spare a little more time if it would make Dirk happy. You lean forward to kiss him again and he hums with his small victory. “If we’re not up in twenty minutes your making breakfast.” You mumble into his lips and he smirks.

“I can work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
